


Just a misunderstanding

by Svetlana_Kanskova8



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Jealousy, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-01 20:45:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20264266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Svetlana_Kanskova8/pseuds/Svetlana_Kanskova8
Summary: Thank you for reading!!Apologies for any mistakes (and the cliche ending)Follow my twitter @SKanskovaHope you enjoyed :)) - Svetlana x





	Just a misunderstanding

Eve was bored.

She was sat at her desk mindlessly scrolling through files trying to make herself look busy.

On the other side of the room Villanelle was working tirelessly to prepare for her upcoming mission that Carolyn had unexpectedly assigned her.

In the past week Eve had noticed her relationship with Villanelle was becoming more tense.

They had been drifting slightly as Villanelle was obsessively working on a new mission which caused her to stay later at work and spend less time with her girlfriend.

Eve understood and knew how important it was to Villanelle but that didn't help the disappointment that washed over her every time Villanelle wouldn't come home with her.

Part of her felt selfish but she knew that Villanelle would feel the exact same way if it was the other way round. 

Eve was distracted from her train of thought as she noticed Hugo strut into the office, his usual arrogant smirk plastered onto his face.

Groaning, Eve bowed her head and silently prayed that Hugo would leave her alone.

As if reading her mind, Hugo raced towards Eve's desk much to the annoyance of both Eve and Villanelle.

'What do you want?' Eve sighed unenthusiastically.

'Good afternoon to you too' Hugo said sarcastically, and held his hand to his heart feigning hurt.

Eve glared up at him, already pissed off enough.

'I was just asking if you wanted to come for drinks with me, Kenny and Jess after work, there's no need to give me that attitude' Hugo continued.

Just as Eve was going to politely decline she caught Villanelle's eye from across the room.

The thought of going home alone again made her heart ache.

'Sure' Eve replied flirtatiously dragging out the word just to piss Villanelle off even more.

'Alright, see you then' Hugo said looking pleased with himself before walking out with even more confidence than before.

Villanelle was fuming by the time Hugo had left the room.

Eve innocently glanced back at her computer internally telling herself that any attention was better than no attention.

-

At around 5pm Eve packed up her things and left the office to go to the bar that was located just around the corner.

She had tried to convince Villanelle to come with her but she was dismissed.

Eve felt a stab of guilt at the thought of Villanelle still stuck in the cold office working frantically but she also knew that no matter what she wouldn't be able to persuade Villanelle to leave the office.

Especially if it was to spend more time with Hugo.

As she entered the bar she immediately spotted her group of friends sat around a small table with a couple of drinks already in front of them.

Eve instantly regretted her decision to come out.

She was never really the type of person who enjoyed nights out and would much rather stay at home enjoying the company of only her girlfriend.

The rest of the evening went by relatively quickly much to Eve's enjoyment and Hugo had left early which was a bonus.

Eve made small talk with Kenny and Jess and felt at ease for the first time that week.

Eve stayed at the bar until 8. She had managed to make a quick excuse before grabbing her things and heading home.

Eve though she had enjoyed herself, she desperately wanted to get to the comfort of her own home.

-

Villanelle left work at 9, deciding that she would join Eve at the bar.

She knew that her and Eve's relationship had been suffering because of how caught up she was in work and felt terrible knowing how hurt Eve was that she couldn't spend time with her.

She also couldn't stand Hugo being around Eve. 

Its not that she didn't trust Eve, it's Hugo that she didn't trust.

Seeing Eve teasing Hugo today did something to her and a possessiveness consumed her.

Anger coursed through her as she recalled him walking out of the office with a proud smirk and arrogant strut.

She knew Eve was only doing it to mess around with her and she knew that she deserved it after not spending enough time with her girlfriend but that did nothing to ease the jealousy.

At the bar she spotted Kenny and Jess sat around, empty glasses filled the table.

Her stomach turned when she couldn't see Eve....or Hugo.

Walking over to the table, Villanelle forced herself to calm down.

'Jess, Kenny, Where's Eve and Hugo?' Villanelle asked trying not to sound so frantic.

'Oh they left a little while ago' Kenny replied politely, intimidated of the woman stood above him.

Without replying Villanelle raced towards the door, fists clenched, unable to control her rage.

-

When Villanelle made it home she slumped against the front door, stressed and furious at the thought of her girlfriend in bed with someone else.

Her heart sank as she heard the first moan come from the bedroom.

She bolted to the kitchen and grabbed the sharpest knife that they kept there.

As she made her way to the bedroom, treading softly as to not make a sound, the moans got louder.

Anger took over her as she reached the door and she burst inside, knife in hand, expecting to slaughter the man-whore who thought that he could get away with fucking her girlfriend.

As soon as she entered the bedroom a mixture of realization, humiliation and relief hit her as she took in the sight before her.

Hugo was no where to be seen and Eve was now sat upright on the bed, removing her hand from between her legs and in complete shock.

'What the fuck, Villanelle!' Eve shouted, confused.

'I thought you were in bed with Hugo!' Villanelle replied.

Eve let out a laugh.

'It's not funny!' Villanelle said defensively.

'You thought I would fuck Hugo?' Eve said in disbelief, still smiling slightly at the situation.

When Villanelle didn't reply Eve held out her hand to Villanelle.

'Come here' Eve told her.

Villanelle removed her clothes, placed the knife down and took Eve's hand before climbing into the bed.

'I'm sorry that I haven't given you the love and attention that you need' Villanelle told Eve as she settled above her.

'I'ts okay' Eve replied. 'Just be with me now'.

Villanelle smiled and captured Eve's lips with her own.

As the kiss became more desperate Villanelle sneaked hand between their bodies to rub at Eve's clit.

Eve broke the kiss with a moan and Villanelle moved to kiss along Eve's neck to her jawline.

Villanelle sped up her movements and she felt Eve clench around her fingers.

'You close?' Villanelle asked.

'Y-Yes' Eve replied breathlessly.

Villanelle reconnected their lips as she finished Eve off.

-

A little while later, when they were both spent, Eve settled into Villanelle's embrace, finally content.

Villanelle had brought up a classy bottle of wine and two glasses which were now almost empty along with two plates for their dinner.

Any hint of tension between them was now gone and Villanelle vowed to work better on her time management for Eve's sake. 

They both slept at ease that night knowing that they had each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!  
Apologies for any mistakes (and the cliche ending)  
Follow my twitter @SKanskova  
Hope you enjoyed :)) - Svetlana x


End file.
